totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Modelka, która dostała się na casting
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2 Odcinek 1 Castingi Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Przeczytajcie chodź parę opinii co do zdjęć. xD Napracowaliśmy się i byłoby miło, gdybyście przeczytali chodź jedną. ;D Pokazuje się panorama Los Angeles. Po chwili na głównej ulicy pojawia się krocząca na wprost kamery Vera. Vera: Witajcie kochani! Oto wróciliśmy z Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Tym razem znowu castingi odbędą się na zachodnim wybrzeżu USA. W cudownym Los Angeles! Vera wskazała na ulicę. Vera: Tym razem na castingi dostało się 28 dziewczyn z całej Ameryki! Oddaliśmy pod głosowanie wszystkie zdjęcia. Vera usiadła przy stoliku w jakieś kawiarni. Vera: Kto przejdzie tegoroczne castingi? Kto odejdzie z niczym i kto dostanie się do domu modelek? Poznacie to już dzisiaj... rozpoczynamy Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2! Zaciemnienie. Na czarnym tle pojawiło się logo TDINTM 2. Los Angeles, Lotnisko 250px Dziewczyny zlatywały się poszczególnymi samolotami i szły w stronę wyjścia. Ashley: Uwaga nadchodzę... (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: Hej! Mam na imię Ashley i ponownie przyszłam na castingi... w poprzedniej edycji niestety ich nie przeszłam, ale mam nadzieje, że w tym roku mi się to uda i pokażę, że mogę zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Ashley natchnęła się na Stephanie. Ashley: O hej! Nie wiedziałam, że ty również tutaj będziesz! Stephanie: Postanowiłam jeszcze raz wziąć udział w zgłoszeniach i oto jestem! Ashley: To chyba jakiś cud! (pokój zwierzeń)Stephanie: Mam na imię Stephanie Andrews, mam teraz 18 lat i znowu przyszłam się zmierzyć, by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Poprzednio średnio mi się udało, ale teraz mam ochotę znowu stanąć przed jury. Dużo się przez ten rok nauczyłam. Mam nadzieje, że jury to doceni. Dziewczyny zbierały się w większe grupki. Nina: Może poderwiemy jakieś mega ciacha? ^_^ Christina: Pilnuj fona, bo ktoś ci karniaka na fejsie wrzuci! :D Nina: Widzisz ich? *_* Christina: Widzę twojego smartfona! :D Nina ekscytowała się i flirtowała z facetami na odległość, a Christina wstawiała jej karniaka na fejsbuku! ^_^ Manali: Jak tutaj ładnie! *_* Lorine: Tak! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Lorine: Jestem Lorine. MIeszkam teraz w Miami, ale oryginalnie pochodzę z Szwecji. Kocham ten kraj, a szczególnie piosenkę "Euphoria"! Cóż. Rozważałam wiele możliwości na własną przyszłość. Może pomoże mi ten program? Alex szła wyprostowana z walizką. Alex: Ooo! :D Nadchodzimy! Koło niej szła Niang. Niang: Fajnie... (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mam tutaj egzotyczną urodę. To show jest stworzone dla takich jak ja. Pochodzę z Tajlandii. Mam na imię Niang Thanh. Podłożycie mi nogę? Nie odpuszczę. Nie będę zgrywała grzecznej dziewczynki. Dalej szły JoJo, Angelika i Ebony. Angelika: Cóż. Więc co... ja zostanę nową Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! :D Ebony: Nie wiem... jakoś nie podoba mi się to lotnisko! JoJo założyła stringi na głowę. Jojo: Juhu! Witaj Ameryko!!! Wyspa Zielonego Przylądka nadchodzi! Angelika i Ebony milczały. JoJo: Woooooho! Angelika i Ebony poszły w inną stronę. (pokój zwierzeń)JoJo: Jestem zwariowaną JoJo ze wspaniałych Wysp Zielonego Przylądka! Wychowały mnie tukany, ale... alee... buuuu! Nic się o mnie nie dowiecie! :D Los Angeles, Parking przed Lotniskiem 250px 26 dziewczyn zgromadziło się przed lotniskiem. Chwilę później podjechały trzy limuzyny. Z pierwszej wyszła Vera. Dziewczyny zaczęły klaskać. Vera: Witajcie dziewczyny! Witajcie w nowej edycji Total Drama Island's Next Top Model!!! Parę dziewczyn zaczęły piszczeć. Vera: Może zdziwić was fakt, ale wasza 26 nie będzie jedynymi, które wezmą udział w castingach. (pokój zwierzeń)Angelika: Słucham? Tak jakby to nie chcę mieć więcej rywalek! Otworzyły się kolejne drzwi z limuzyny Very. Vera: Powitajcie jeszcze dwie dziewczyny! Violę i Marę! Viola i Mara wyszły z limuzyny i dołączyły do reszty. (pokój zwierzeń)Viola: Hej. Mam na imię Viola i dostałam się do programu z dodatkowego castingu! Cieszę się, że tutaj jestem i mam nadzieje, że zawiążę tutaj nowe przyjaźnie, ale sama też nie poddam się łatwo. ;) Vera: Cóż... poznajcie nasze całe jury! Znaliście ją z poprzedniej edycji, zawsze miła i wyrozumiała, ale też sprawiedliwa! Powitajcie Melody! Dziewczyny zaczęły klaszczeć. Melody stanęła koło Very Melody: Witajcie. Mam nadzieje, że ten cykl przejdzie do historii! Vera: Oraz nowa jurorka... modna, wygadana! Powitajcie Pearl! Pearl jako ostatnia wyszła z drugiej limuzyny. Pearl: Hej! Bądźcie mądre, bądźcie seksi, bądźcie odważne, a ten program będzie świetny! Pearl ustawiła się koło Very. Vera: Co jest ważne... cała wasze 28 weźmie udział w castingowym panelu! Melody: Tak, w każdym razie do domu modelek dostanie się wyłącznie 12 dziewczyn... Dziewczyny zszokowane zaczęły kręcić głową. (pokój zwierzeń)Chuuk: Tylko 12 osób?! Jak mamy niby przejść, aż taką selekcję w czasie jednego panelu! Vera: Powitajcie też ekipę, która poprowadzi was poza panelami. Powitajcie największą divę w historii totalnej porażki! Poznajcie Fatimę! Fatima wyszła z trzeciej limuzyny. Fatima: I tak nie będziecie tak piękne jak ja, ale próbujcie! Poza tym powodzenia i życzę wam byście nie byli jak Kimberly! <3 Vera: A drugą osobę zobaczycie... Naglę na dach 3 limuzyny wdrapała się Rolanda. Rolanda: Heeeeeeeej! <3 Mam na imię Rolanda! Zaśpiewam wam! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLuwIs-c_Lg) Rolanda utrzymywała jedną pozę i uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyn. Rolanda: Mam nadzieje, że moja seksowna (jak ja) piosenka wyjaśniła wam wszystko o mnie! JoJo jako jedyna klaskała. JoJo: To było takie piękne! <3 Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Rolanda uniosła rączki i biegła koło Fatimy. Fatima: I tak to ja będę szefem! :D Rolanda: Wiesz, że ja jestem tu tylko by upiększyć show! <3 Fatima: To niemożliwe, ale próbuj! <3 Rolanda: Okej! :D Dziewczyny zdziwione patrzyły na Rolandę. (pokój zwierzeń)Jaya: Okej... co to miało być? O__o Vera: Dobrze więc... pojedziemy teraz do pewnego miejsca, gdzie poznamy was trochę lepiej... Po dziewczyny podjechały dwie długie limuzyny. Dziewczyny wsiadły do nich i pojechały w miejsce wyznaczone przez jury. Los Angeles, Magazyn 250px Program wynajął i przystosował stary magazyn pod potrzeby programu. (pokój zwierzeń)Layla: Więc wyglądało to tak. Jechaliśmy meeeega limuzynami i zawieźli nas tutaj. Chyba czekają nas wywiady z jurorami! ^_^ Dziewczyny siedziały w poczekalni. Jury po kolei wywoływało dziewczyny. Pierwsza poszła Britney. Vera: Hej. Jak masz na imię? Britney: Mam na imię Britney Valcen. Mam 17 lat i pochodzę z Waszyngtonu. Pearl: Stolyca! Britney: Taa... więc jestem odważną i ambitną laską z naszej stolicy! Nie boję się wyzwań... tylko mam nieco problem z nagością. Melody: A to dlaczego? Britney: Tak po prostu... Co mogę dodać. Lubię rocka! Vera: Rozumiemy... więc może przebierzesz się w kostium kąpielowy i przejdziesz się po naszym wybiegu? Britney: O-okej... Britney poszła się rozebrać do kostiumu kąpielowego. Nieco zawstydzona przeszła się po wybiegu i stanęła w wyznaczonym miejscu. Vera: Nie mam nic do zarzutu... Pearl: Ja też nie. Styl chodzenia tego kociaka nie budzi zastrzerzeń! Vera: Cóż... dziękujemy. Britney poszła za scenę ubrać się. Za nią weszło kilka kolejnych dziewczyn, aż weszła JoJo ze stringami na głowie. Vera: Co to za stringi na głowie?! O_O Pearl: I co to za śliczny kolor włosków? :D JoJo: Juhu! Jestem JoJo Jojowska! :D Jestem z Republiki Zielonego Przylądka i wychowały mnie tukany! :D Vera: Emm... Nim Vera zdążyła coś powiedzieć JoJo rozebrała się już do kostiumu kąpielowego i biegała z pozą modelki w kółko. Melody: Myślałam, że po Iss już nam nikogo umysłowo chorego nie potrzeba? ;__; Pearl: Spoko jest! :D Jestem na tak!!! Vera: To nie to show! Pearl: Hę? :D To ja nie jestem w Rumunia's Next Top Porn Star? :D Melody: Takie coś istnieje? O_O Pearl: Pod nazwą Rumunia's Next Top Model! :3 Vera: Chyba ci JoJo... JoJo cały czas biegała w kółko. Vera: Pomoże jej ktoś? Stażyści zabrali JoJo z wybiegu. Po kolejnych kilku dziewczynach na scenę weszła Margaret. Vera: Dobrze, przedstaw się. Margaret: Mam na imię Margaret. Mam 22 lata i mieszkam w Salt Lake City. Pochodzę z Polski, na co nie wskazuje wprost moja karnacja. Margaret parsknęła. Margaret: Zresztą co was do obchodzi? O_O Melody: Podoba mi się jej charakter. :D Pearl: Kartofel ma lepszy odcień skóry! :< Margaret zła, założyła ręce. Margaret: Odezwał się plastik-fantastik. Vera: Może przejdziesz się dla nas po wybiegu w stroju kąpielowym? Margaret: Nie! Obrażona Margaret zeszła z wybiegu i wróciła do reszty dziewczyn. Po kolejnych paru dziewczynach na scenę weszła Stephanie. Vera: O! :D Melody: Kto powrócił do programu! ^_^ Stephanie: Miło cię widzieć Vera... pozostałych z jury nie miałam przyjemności poznać. Vera: W każdym razie wiesz jak to leci Stephanie. Przedstaw się. Stephanie: Zatem mam na imię Stephanie, mam 18 lat i przyjeżdżam do was z Detroit. Melody: A powiesz nam coś więcej o sobie? Stephanie lekko spuściła głowę. Stephanie: Lubię zwierzęta i w sumie przyszłam tutaj udowodnić siostrze, że ten program ma potencjał. Jesteśmy z wyglądu podobne, ale... jesteśmy od siebie zupełnie inne. Też dlatego chyba chciałam tutaj znowu przyjść. Sądzę, że teraz naprawdę może mi się udać! Vera: Miło. Jakbyś mogła to przebierz się w kostium kąpielowy i zaprezentuj się nam! :D Stephanie po chwili wróciła i profesjonalnie przeszła przez wybieg. Vera: Ogromny postęp! Czekam na twoje zdjęcie. Melody: Po prostu... Wooow! Pearl: Super. ;) Stephanie po ocenach wróciła do dziewczyn. Chwilę później jury przyszło do nich. Vera: Jak już dobrze wiecie w tym cyklu nie odrzucamy nikogo przed sesją zdjęciową, więc... czas na ostatni etap castingów... Dziewczyny zaczęły klaskać, a z za skrzyń wyszedł Arthur. Arthur: Witajcie, mam przyjemność zrobić wam zdjęcia w tej sesji. Będzie ona prosta, ale i konkretna. Będziemy musieli razem uchwycić jakieś piękne, portretowe ujęcie. (pokój zwierzeń)Mara: Portret?! To nie jest moja najmocniejsza strona!!! ;( (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Może być ciekawie. ;) (pokój zwierzeń)Svetlana: Wow! :D Czekam z niecierpliwością! W innej części magazynu rozbity został plan sesji zdjęciowej. Arthur: Okej, tutaj rozegra się wasza decydująca sesja o to, czy dostaniecie się do tego show... Arthur uśmiechnął się. Arthur: Ale bez presji! :D Pierwszą dziewczyną, która weszła na plan była Svetlana. Arthur: Okej... pokaż mi coś twojego! Svetlana: Okej... Svetlana rozpuściła włosy i zaczęła pozować. Arthur: Trochę więcej życia. Svetlana jednak cały czas wyglądała bezbarwnie. Arthur: Słuchaj! Rzuć wszystko na jedną kartę. Svetlana przewróciła oczyma i lekko uśmiechnęła się. Arthur: Lepiej. Po chwili sesja z Svetlaną była zakończona. Kolejna weszła Triennie. Arthur: No... zabaw się na planie! Triennie: Da się zrobić! ^__^ Triennie szeroko uśmiechnęła się i puszczała oczko do aparatu. Arthur: Flirtujesz, podoba mi się to! :D Triennie: Mruuu! ^_^ (pokój zwierzeń)Triennie: Sesja była dla mnie świetną zabawą! Cieszę się, że wzięłam w niej udział bez względu na wyniki. Kolejne dziewczyny wchodziły i schodziły z planu. Weszła w końcu Maddie. Arthur: Hej! Fajny styl. Maddie: Dzięki! ;) Arthur: Może... popatrz się w lewo... Maddie spojrzała w prawo i wyciągnęła szyję. Arthur: Ooo... xD Maddie: No co... nie lubię słuchać innych. ;D Maddie przez resztę sesji robiła co chciała. (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Cóż. Wymarzyłam sobie jak chcę wyjść po tej sesji i mam nadzieje, że to mi się uda... Kolejne dziewczyny przewijały się przez plan. Ostatnia na sesje weszła Susan. Arthur: Jesteś ostatnia... może pokażesz coś od siebie? :D Susan: Spróbuje. ;) Susan wyciągnęła szyję i uśmiechała się do kamery. Susan: Tak dobrze? Arthur: Jest okej... ;) Po paru minutach Susan skończyła. Wszystkie dziewczyny zebrały się. Arthur: Cóż... dziękuję za współpracę. Teraz czeka was panel... (pokój zwierzeń)Margaret: Nie obawiam się o moje zdjęcie... chyba poszło mi dobrze. (pokój zwierzeń)Viola: Ale się denerwuje... (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Jestem pewna swego... (pokój zwierzeń)Chuuk: Zaczyna się x_x Panel 250px Dziewczyny po kolei wchodziły na wybieg. Stawały na trzech stopniach. Po chwili wszystkie były już ustawione, a Vera z jury była już przygotowana. Vera: Witajcie... Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera stała przed stołem jury. Za nim siedziały już Pearl i Melody. Vera: Witajcie na waszym pierwszym panelu... dzisiaj tematem sesji był zwyczajny portret, ale czekamy, żeby zobaczyć coś niezwykłego! Cóż... Vera zasiadła za stołem. Vera: Nie przedłużając. Będziemy was prosić o podejście alfabetycznie. Pierwszą poprosimy Alex! Alex podeszła do jury. Vera: Zdenerwowana? Alex: Trochę... Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Alex. 400px|right|thumb Vera: Alex, twoje zdjęcie jest dobre, ale wydajesz się znudzona i senna. Boję się o to, ale może nie potrzebnie. Masz piękne włosy i usta, więc dlaczego nie miałabyś zostać modelką? Cóż. Jak dla mnie jest jeszcze parę rzeczy do poprawienia, ale materiał wyjściowy jest dobry, Melody: Twoje zdjęcie jest nudne, po prostu. Próbujesz wyjść ciekawie i zmysłowo, ale wychodzi klapa! Chociaż to jedynie mina mi tutaj nie pasuje, bo wszystko wychodzi całkiem fajnie. Po prostu, gdyby zakryć twoją twarz, byłoby świetnie! Pearl: Hmm.. Dosyć pospolite zdjęcie. Przychodzisz do fotografa, siadasz na krześle i prosisz o zdjęcie do legitymacji szkolnej. Fotograf prosi cię o naturalną pozę i udziela ci przy tym wielu wskazówek oraz rad. Fotograf robi ci zwykłe zdjęcie, podaje ci je, a ty płacisz i wychodzisz uprzednio dziękując za fatygę. Nie masz tego czegoś, co przyciągnęło by moją uwagę Nuuuuda. Vera: Oceny. Pearl: 1. Melody: 2. Vera: Ode mnie też dostaniesz 2. Alex wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Alfie! Alfie podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie, Alfie.'' Zdjęcie Alfie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|400px Vera: Kocham twoje oczy, ale tutaj kończą się pozytywy tej sytuacji. Po pierwsze mina. Wyglądasz jakbyś zjadła cytrynę. Nie podoba mi się to. Po drugie twój wzrost. Mieliśmy już Camilie, która była niska, ale nie wiem czy jestem w stanie ponownie zaryzykować... Melody: Szczerze, kibicowałam ci i to bardzo mocno! Jesteś całkiem inna i bardzo wyróżniasz się z tłumu pustych i głupich modelek. Jednak jest pewne ale, no i jest nim twoje zdjęcie. Twoja poza jest fajna i całkiem ciekawa, ale nie wydaje mi się, że uda ci się przejść castingi, bo spodziewałam się czegoś lepszego. Pearl: Wyglądasz tak naturalnie, że aż mi się to podoba. <3 Może nie masz jakichś większych szans na zostanie modelką, ale bynajmniej się starasz. To się ceni. Bardzo względnie ukazałaś swój seksapil, którego masz chyba zdecydowanie mniej od swoich przeciwniczek. xD Przepraszam, jeśli cię uraziłam. Baw się, śmiej i ciesz się z tego, co robisz! Vera: Co do ocen. Ode mnie masz 3. Melody: Ode mnie również 3. Pearl: 3. Alfie wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Czas na Angelikę! Angelika podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Angeliko! Zdjęcie Angeliki pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Vera: Generalnie podoba mi się twoja poza, ale twoje oczy wyglądają tak pusto. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie widzę w nich tej iskry, której szukałam w czasie tej sesji. To nie to. To po prostu nie to czego oczekiwałam, ale twoja uroda, czuję że masz potencjał. Melody: Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! To zdjęcie jest po prostu słabe... Nie umiesz pracować włosami, twoja mina jest... w sumie w porządku, ale twoja szyja i twoje ciało wygląda co najmniej dziwnie. Więc jak dla mnie to jest jedno z gorszych zdjęć, przykro mi. A zapowiadałaś się tak ciekawie... Pearl: Stara panna z kotem. Really? Wyglądasz tu strasznie staro, no chyba, że taki właśnie efekt chciałaś uzyskać. xD Jeśli tak, to ci się udało. Ale zakochałam się w twoich oczach. *_* Gdyby była tu moja przyjaciółka Vicey, powiedziałaby, że są Hipnotajzing. *_* Ale postaraj się nie wyglądać tak staro. :< Masz potencjał, nie zmarnuj tego! Vera: Oceny. Pearl: 4! ^_^ Vera: Dam 3. Melody:'Hmm... 2. ''Angelika wróciła do dziewczyn. '''Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Ari! Ari podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Ari.'' Zdjęcie Ari pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|400px Pearl: Piegowatki. *-* Przepiękna buzia, wywołujesz nią wiele radości na twarzy zwykłego zjadacza chleba. Przepraszam, jeśli kogoś uraziłam. xD Grube, rude włosy informują nas o twojej upartości, co ceni się w szoł-biznesie. :D Po prostu świetnie, trzymaj tak dalej, a staniesz się moją faworytką. Vera: Nie wiem... wyglądasz tutaj nudno. Nie tego się tutaj spodziewałam, bo jesteś wyjątkowa, ale coś tutaj nie gra. Wydajesz się na zdjęciu taka nienaturalna, ale muszę przyznać, że piegi to twój wielki atut, też widzę w tobie to coś, co musimy znaleźć po metamorfozie. Melody: Uwielbiam twoje piegi! Są cudowne! Na zdjęciu wyglądasz ładnie, ale co nie co trzeba poprawić... Chyba nie mam nic więcej do dodania. Jest dobrze, ale jeszcze nie świetnie. Vera: Ode mnie masz 4 za piegi. ;) Pearl: 5! <3 Melody: Też dam 4. ;) Ari wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy powracającą Ashley! :D Ashley podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej. To twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Ashley pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Vera: To jest wielki progres! Naprawdę mi się podoba. Po tym jak nie przeszłaś w pierwszej edycji, teraz mamy to! To naprawdę jest coś, czym można się chwalić, to coś bardzo dobrego! Twoja mina, oczy! Wszystko pięknie ze sobą współgra i tworzy piękną całość. Na to czekałam w poprzednim cyklu. Jestem szczęśliwa, że teraz widzę ciebie w takim wydaniu! Melody: Świetne! Tego właśnie chciałam! W rzeczywistości, zwykły plastik, bez urazy. A zdjęcie jest po prostu oszałamiające! Twoje oczy są piękne i... no wiesz... hipnotajzing <3 . Poza świetna, wszystko idealnie pasuje! Jesteś tajemnicza i to mnie ekscytuje w tym zdjęciu najbardziej! Pearl: Typowa blondyneczka o delikatnej cerze i doskonałej posturze. Jesteś atrakcyjna, ale uważam, że stać cię na dużo więcej. Na początku na pewno byłaś zestresowana, ale postaraj się to jak najszybciej zmienić, dobrze? Jak ok. Vera: Ocenki. Melody: 6! Pearl: Hmm... 4? Vera: Zasłużone 6. ;) Ashley wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Britney! Briteny podeszła do jury. thumb|left|400px Melody: Piękna! Zwyczajna, ale piękna! Twoje włosy są świetne, poza także, a to spojrzenie! Jestem zachwycona tobą i twoją urodą! Chyba masz naprawdę duże szanse, aby przejść dalej, przynajmniej ja ciebie widzę w kolejnym etapie <3 Vera: Wydajesz się na tym zdjęciu zagubiona, ale jesteś mimo tego również piękna, co ratuje cię, ale to po prostu... nudne. Fryzura jak dla mnie jest za bardzo udziwniona. Tobie pasowały by krótkie włosy! No, jak na początek jest okej, ale bardziej pod kiepsko niż dobrze. Pearl: Piękne kasztanowe oczy i jestem w bajce. *_* Wyglądasz świetnie, sprawiasz wrażenie doświadczonej i twardo stąpającej po ziemi laseczki. :D Cieszę się, że takie osoby jak ty próbują swoich sił. Takich osób potrzebujemy w takim programie, serio. ;) Vera: Oceny... Pearl: 4. To dobra ocena ;) Vera: Ja natomiast dam 3. Melody: Ja daję zasłużone 6! :D Britney wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Christina! Chodź do nas. Christina podeszła do jury. Vera: A oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie.'' Zdjęcie Christny pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Pearl: Oj, szykujesz się na wojnę? xD Rzeczywiście można to całe TapMadl przywołać do jednej wielkiej wojny o lakier do włosów. ^^ Pomysł na pozę bardzo ciekawy, myślę, że napsujesz dużo krwi swoim rywalkom. ^^ Ponadto jesteś rozpoznawalna, bardzo się cieszę. Melody: Dziwna, ale oryginalna. Te ręce na tym zdjęciu są dziwne i niepotrzebne, ale chyba dzięki temu jakoś się wyróżniłaś, chociaż już twoje włosy i twój ubiór ciebie wyróżniają. Nie zmieniaj się pod wpływem innych, tego najbardziej ci życzę. Vera: Cieszę się, że pracowałaś tutaj z rękoma! To naprawdę jest nie tylko dobre, ale i mocne. To coś czego szukam. Wyszłaś poza schemat. Podoba mi się twój mocny styl i twój charakter. To coś czego szukamy. Jestem pewna, że nie zginiesz w tym świecie. A teraz oceny. Melody: Ode mnie masz 5. Vera: Ode mnie 5,5. Pearl: A ja dam ci 4,5. Christina wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Chuuk. Chuuk podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej, oto twoje "najlepsze" zdjęcie. thumb|left|400px Vera: Nie podoba mi się to w ogóle. To jest brzydkie i nie tego oczekiwałam po finałowej 28. Cóż zawiodłam się. Twoje oczy i włosy nie pasują. Dodatkowo... wyglądasz po prostu brzydko na tym zdjęciu i... nie podoba mi się to. Nie mogę nawet nic więcej o tym powiedzieć! xD Pearl: Ej, ej.. Kto tu wpuścił faceta? O.o Albo chwila... Nie! Świetny kamuflaż. *_* Słabe jak na zdjęcie do takiego programu, nie odegrasz tu istotnej roli. Tak sądzę. Widać, że jesteś spięta, jako modelka nie możesz sobie pozwolić na takie zachowanie. Przykro mi. Melody: Niestety, nie podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Może to przez twoją minę, no nie wiem... Wydaje mi się, że masz potencjał, ale chyba nie potrafisz go wykorzystać, bo zdjęcie jest naprawdę słabe i poniekąd brzydkie. Ja dałabym ci szansę, ale inni jurorzy nie zgodzą się ze mną... Vera: Sorka, ale ode mnie dostajesz 1... Pearl: Ode mnie też. :* Melody: A ja nie będę taka surowa i dam 2,5. ;) Chuuk wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Ebony! Ebony podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie.'' Zdjęcie Ebony pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Vera: Kocham to jak się wyglądasz na tym zdjęciu! Na prawdę jesteś na nim mega cudna i czarująca! Wszystko świetnie ze sobą współgra. Nawet twój dzióbek, który zrobiłaś do zdjęcia jest cudowny. To na prawdę dobre zdjęcie na wysokim poziomie, którego nie powstydziła by się nie jedna znana już modelka! ;) Melody: Ciekawe zdjęcie, ciekawa postać... Twoja poza wydaje się być nieco nudna, twoje spojrzenie nieco nijakie, ale i tak zdjęcie mi się podoba! Masz wielkie zadatki, aby zostać Top Model! Już jesteś moją faworytką, a to dopiero początek^^ Pearl: Awww. Whitney Houston wstała z grobu. <3 Tylko wersja takiej mniejszej Whitney. *-* Oczka i ten nosek. ^^ Piękna, radosna fotka pełna pozytywnej energii. Jesteś naprawdę czarującą dziewczyną. Brawo. :D Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Vera: Oceny. Pearl: 5. Należy ci się. Melody: 6! Piękne zdjęcie! Vera: Ode mnie też 6. ;) Ebony wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Heidi. Heidi podeszła do jury. Vera: Heidi. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|left|400px Melody: Zdjęcie poniekąd dobre, ale nie jest najlepsze. Dobrze się prezentujesz! Jednak ja nie widzę cię w show, jest dużo uczestniczek znacznie lepszych od ciebie, więc nie zdziw się, jeśli nie uda ci się przejść, bo ja za ciebie nie trzymam kciuków. Ale zdjęcie moim zdaniem i tak jest dobre... Vera: Jesteś tutaj najstarszą z uczestniczek tego castingu i naprawdę oczekuję od ciebie nieco więcej niż od reszty, ale według mnie poradziłaś sobie z sesją. Nie jest może jeszcze rewelacyjnie, ale też nie jest najgorzej. Trochę gubią cię w zdjęciu twoje oczy. Nie wiem, ale wydają się puste. Może to problem fotografa, albo twój. W każdym razie dobry wyjściowy materiał. Pearl: Piękna, dojrzała kobieta pełna uroku osobistego. Sprawiasz wrażenie pewnej siebie, a to mnie cieszy. Jednakże brakuje ci blasku i sprawienia, że zwrócisz sobą moją uwagę. Dzisiaj tego nie było. Trochę mi przykro, ale to może oznaczać, że budujesz napięcie i nie masz zamiaru pokazać wszystkiego od razu. ;) W porządku. Vera: Okej. Oceny. Pearl: Ode mnie masz 4. Vera: Ja dam ci 4,5. Melody: A ja dam ci 3,5. Heidi wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Jayę. Jaya podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Jaya. Zdjęcie Jayi pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Vera: Tak szczerze? Wydaje się to nieco, a nawet bardzo banalne. Twój wzrok i twoja twarz gubi się na zdjęciu. To z powodu ręki, która skupia na sobie uwagę. Typowy błąd, który może cię naprawdę dużo kosztować na tym etapie programu. Nie jest źle, ale dużo trzeba poprawić. Melody: Jesteś ciekawą dziewczyną, jednak czegoś mi w tobie brakuje. Chyba brak ci pasji i tej iskry w oczach, bo zdjęcie nieco mnie nudzi... Zdjęcie przekonuje mnie, że nie zależy ci na byciu tutaj i jesteś tu tylko, by zobaczyć jak tutaj jest, a nie chcesz nawet przejść dalej. Przynajmniej ja mam takie co do ciebie odczucia... Pearl: Królewna śnieżka. *-* Jesteś słodka, ale to trochę za mało jak dla mnie. Jesteś trochę zagubiona, jakbyś szukała swojego prawdziwego "ja". Twoja poza była zwyczajna, a to trochę psuje całokształt. Nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć, nie jestem przekonana do twojego projektu. Vera: Oceny. Ode mnie 2,5. Melody: A ja dam na zachętę 3. Pearl: Ja tak jak Vera, 2,5. Jaya wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy zwariowaną JoJo! :D JoJo podeszła do jury. Vera: A oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|400px Melody: Wow! Nie spodziewałam sie tutaj kogoś takiego jak ty. Twój wygląd już mówi, że jesteś szalona, a właśnie takich dziewczyn brakuje w tym show. O zdjęciu to mogę powiedzieć, że jest ciekawe, ale nastepnym razem liczę na coś więcej z twojej strony. Vera: Uwielbiam twoje oczy! Jesteś naprawdę oryginalna na tym zdjęciu! Po prostu kocham to zdjęcie! Wydajesz się słodka i niewinna dzięki swojej pracy i jakbyś miała mi sprzedać cokolwiek dzięki temu zdjęciu nie zastanawiałbym się nad niczym i kupowałabym to zaraz! Pearl: Ojej, jakie piękne włosy. Bomba! Bardzo ciekawie wyglądałabyś w przedłużanych włosach, ale to tylko moja opinia. Jesteś niezła, ale brakuje mi uśmiechu od ucha do ucha. Ale to pierwsze zdjęcie, wszystko przed tobą. Chętnie zobaczę cię podczas innych sesji, masz duży potencjał, a twoje włosy przyciągają uwagę każdego. : D Vera: Oceny! ^_^ Pearl: 4! :D Vera: 5,5! ^_^ Melody: 5,5! <3 JoJo wróciła do jury. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Laylę! Layla podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej Layla, oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Layli pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Vera: Podoba mi się to słodkie i niewinne zdjęcie. Jest naprawdę ładne i proste. Co prawda nie podobają mi się twoje włosy, ale to można bardzo łatwo zmienić i bez większych problemów. Ale wracając do zdjęcia. To dobre zdjęcie, ale nie jest na pewno jeszcze rewelacyjne. Pearl: O boshe, znowu nic nadzwyczajnego. Co prawda masz piękne oczy, ale te włosy po prostu do ciebie nie pasują. Jest to coś nowego, ale czasami warto ograniczyć się do normalności. Myślę, że za chwilę nie będę o tobie pamiętać, a to pozostawia moją opinię na twój temat w bardzo złym świetle. Przykro mi. Melody: Jesteś na tym zdjeciu taka banalna i nie zachwyciłaś mnie. Nie lubię tego zdjęcia, chociaż twoje włosy mnie intrygują... Jednak bardziej jestem na nie, niż na tak, po prostu twoje zdjęcie mnie nie porwało i nie widzę w tobie materiału na modelkę, chcociaż i tak twierdzę, że jesteś bardzo interesującą postacią... Vera: Ode mnie w każdym razie 4! ;) Melody: 2! :A Pearl: 1,5! <3 Layla wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Lorine. Lorine podeszła do jury. Vera: A to twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Lorine! Zdjęcie Lorine pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|400px Melody: Jesteś taka słodka i niewinna, ale to mi się bardzo podoba. Oczy trochę się nie komponują z resztą, przynajmniej coś mi w nich nie pasuje... Ale zdjęcie jest ładne i moim zdaniem masz duży potencjał, aby przejść dalej. Trzymam za ciebie kciuki! Vera: Naprawdę podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Jest proste, ale również i subtelne, co sprawia, że nadaję mu dużo lekkości. Mimo, że masz ciemne włosy, które naturalnie przytłaczają zdjęcie to nie czuje się tego, przez co zdjęcie wyróżnia się z innych i naprawdę ma potencjał. Pearl: Świetnie, świetnie i jeszcze raz świetnie! Nie jest to jakieś genialne zdjęcie, ale aparat bardzo dobrze uchwycił twoje piękno! Bardzo się cieszę, pokazałaś swoje walory w całej okazałości. Piękne zielone oczy świetnie kontrastują z włosami. Jedna uwaga. Używaj lepszego błyszczyka, bo dzisiaj twoje usta wołają o pomstę do nieba. >_< Vera: Oceny! :D Melody: 5. Pearl: 5! Vera: Jesteśmy zgodni. 5. Lorine wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Maddie.'' Maddie podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Maddie. Zdjęcie Maddie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Vera: Podobasz mi się. Wyciągnęłaś szyję, co od razu dodało ci pewnej wyższości. Dobre posunięcie jak na początkującą modelkę, która ma pewien potencjał. Mimo, że zdjęcie wydaje się prostym, to jest również ładne i wiarygodne. Przez co sprawia to dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Melody: Ciekawa, bardzo ciekawa dziewczyna! Zdjęcie również interesujące, szczególnie to spojrzenie w dal, które po prostu uwielbiam! Twoja szyja jednak wygląda jakby była na siłę wydłużona, popracuj nad tym następnym razem! Najbardziej mi się podoba, że masz pomysł na siebie i starasz się wyróżnić spośród innych. Pearl: Maddie, tak? Wyglądasz tu bardzo zabawnie. xD Trochę jak żyrafa, ale nie przejmuj się. xD Nie jesteś atrakcyjna w takim stopniu jak twoje rywalki, ale możesz być bardzo nieprzewidywalna. Zaskocz nas. Tym razem wyszło ci to średnio, ale kto wie? Trzymam za ciebie kciuki. Vera: Ode mnie masz 5. Melody: 4,5... Pearl: 4. Maddie wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Manali... Manali podeszła do jury. Vera: A oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Manali. Zdjęcie Manali pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|400px Vera: To mimo wszystko dobre zdjęcie. Bardzo mi się podobają, twoje krótsze włosy, bo ładnie skupiają uwagę na twarz. Cóż. Nie wiem jak inni jurorzy, ale jak dla mnie to mimo wszystko dobre zdjęcie, na którym jest dziewczyna z dużym potencjałem! Melody: Ciekawi mnie twoja twarz! Zdjęcie nie jest szałowe, ani specjalnie dobre, ale naprawdę chciałabym cię widzieć w następnym etapie, bo dzięki twojej urodzie wyróżniasz się i jesteś kimś, kogo ja właśnie szukałam! Ale i tak czeka cię jeszcze dużo pracy... Pearl: Hmm.. Nie podoba mi się twoja cera. ;u; Ale nie mogę się za bardzo czepiać, bo znowu wyjdzie, że jestem rasistką. ;u; W każdym razie pokazałaś siebie, nie masz wielu atutów, ale możesz okazać się ciekawą osobą. Początki zawsze są trudne, a ty możesz rozwinąć skrzydła dopiero w trakcie programu. ;) Vera: Poproszę oceny. Melody: Ode mnie 4. Pearl: A ode mnie 3. Vera: A ja dam ci te 5! ;) Manali wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Marę! Mara podeszła do jury. Vera: A oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... Zdjęcie Mary pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Melody: Wyglądasz na tym zdjęciu tak słodko, ale przez to chce mi się rzygać tęczą! Nie podoba mi się zdjęcie, wyglądasz tandetnie, banalnie i zdecydowanie za słodko! Moim zdaniem nie masz szans, aby przejść do następnego etapu, przykro mi. Vera: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale coś mi tutaj w tobie naprawdę nie pasuję. Mimo wszystko nie podoba mi się to zdjęcie, ale nie uznaję go za słabe. Po prostu nie podoba mi się i tyle. Poza tym na castinach i tak mamy już za duuuużo blondynek. Pearl: Kolejna blondyneczka o dużych, niebieskich oczach. Jakoś nie widzę cię w przyszłości jako modelka. Oczywiście nie bierz sobie do serca moich wypowiedzi, bo przecież mogę się mylić. Dzisiaj poza twoją słodką buzią niczego ciekawego w tobie nie zauważyłam. To tyle. Vera: Ode mnie masz 2,5. Melody: Ja zostaję przy 2. Pearl: A niech ci będzie... masz te 3. Mara wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Teraz poprosimy Margaret. Margaret podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie, Margaret. Zdjęcie Margaret pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|400px Melody: Twoje oczy są boskie! Uwielbiam je i to one ratują twoje zdjęcie od zanudzenia mnie! Naprawdę, to zdjęcie byłoby puste i nijakie, gdyby nie te oczy! Mam nadzieję, że na następnym zdjęciu zaskoczysz nas wszystkich i nie zawiedziesz mnie, bo po tym zdjęciu może być tylko lepiej! Vera: Uwielbiam twoją oryginalną ziemistą cerę i szare oczy. Są piękne i niepowtarzalne! Mam wątpliwości co do twoich włosów i chętnie pofarbowałabym je już dzisiaj na czarno, ale naprawdę twarz na tym zdjęciu jest po prostu piękna! Pearl: Oj, nie. :< Idź, precz. :< Wyglądasz okropnie. Nie chcę cię urazić, ale to nie jest to, czego szukam w tym programie. Nie przemawiają do mnie nawet twoje oczy, chociaż to jedyna rzecz, którą mogę uznać za coś ciekawego. Przepraszam, nic z tego nie będzie. Vera: Ode mnie i tak 5,5! <3 Melody: A ode mnie 5! :D Pearl: Guzik! 1! Buhahaha! :D Margaret wróciła do dzieczyn. Vera: Kolejna będzie Naomi. Naomi podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Naomi. Zdjęcie Naomi pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Vera: Podoba mi się. Nie jest jakieś specjalne i oryginalne, ale naprawdę mi się podoba. Wszystko ładnie ze sobą gra i współpracuję. Co prawda przyczepiłabym się do włosów, ale to nie jest na razie temat pod sesję. Cóż. Czekam na dalsze postępy ;) Melody: Ciekawa postać z ciekawą twarzą, ale o słabym i nudnym zdjęciu. Naprawdę po kimś takim jak ty liczyłam na coś lepszego i ciekawszego, niż ten zwykły i sztuczny uśmiech. Jeśli uda ci się przejść dalej, to musisz mnie następnym razem naprawdę zaskoczyć, bo nie widzę jeszcze w tobie tego czegoś... Pearl: Mrrr, aż mi się gorąco zrobiło na twój widok. Świetnie wyglądasz, jestem ciekawa twoich następnych dokonań. Możesz być siebie dumna, ale musisz dużo pracować. Dzisiejsza poza pozostawia dużo do życzenia, musisz to jak najszybciej zmienić. Vera: Dam ci 3,5. Melody: 3,5. Pearl: 4,5. Naomi wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Niang. Niang podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Niang! Zdjęcie Niang pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|400px Vera: Podoba mi się twoja egzotyczna uroda. Co tu dużo mówić. Jesteś po prostu piękna i na zdjęciu to widać, że jesteś pewna siebie, i twoje oczy. Płoną namiętnością, a poza tym przemawiają do nas. Naprawdę dobre początki i bardzo, ale to bardzo dobry start w programie. Oby tak dalej! Melody: Cudowne! Twoje spojrzenie i jeszcze ten wiatr we włosach sprawiają, że jest to zdjęcie idealne, przynajmniej ja tak uważam! Dzięki twojej urodzie i twoim zdjęciu, jesteś zdecydowanie jedną z moich faworytek <3 Pearl: Wohohoho, sam seks. Świetnie wyglądasz. Podobają mi się twoje włosy i masa ciekawych dodatków. Świetnie nadajesz się do naszego programu. Bardzo się cieszę. Mam nadzieję, że przejdziesz dalej i będziemy oglądać twoje wspaniałe włosy. <3 Vera: Daje 5,5! Pearl: Też 5,5! Melody: A ja 6! Niang wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Ninę. Nina podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Nina. Zdjęcie Niny pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Melody: Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Twoje włosy dosłownie płoną na tym zdjęciu, a ty swoją miną próbujesz ten płomień zgasić. To zdjęcie jest nudne, nieciekawe i nie nadaje się, aby przejść dalej. Twoje włosy i tak są naprawdę ciekawe i to byłby jedyny powód, dla którego mogłabym zostawić cię w tym programie... Vera: Jak dla mnie to zdjęcie do mnie przemawia i to bardzo pozytywnie. Nie spodziewałam się tak dobrego zdjęcia po tobie, a tutaj proszę. Taka dobra niespodzianka. Podobają mi się twoje oryginalne włosy i nos. Dodają temu zdjęciu coś niepowtarzalnego i nowego. Cóż. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. Pearl: Włoski to ci pasują, skarbie. No i ten nosek. *-* Martwi mnie jednak twoja twarz i cera, to pewnie przez nadmiar alkoholu, ale nie jestem pewna. xD Wygląda strasznie. Oczki też masz świetne, ale nie jesteś tak przebojowa jak twoje rywalki. Masz dużo pracy przed sobą. Vera: Oceny. Melody: 2. Pearl: 3,5. Vera: 4. ;) Nina wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Pamelę. Pamela podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Pamela! Zdjęcie Pameli pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|400px Vera: Woooow! Piękne, naprawdę piękne i zmysłowe zdjęcie. To właśnie coś, czego szukaliśmy. Od razu zwraca na ciebie uwagę. Jestem pewna, że nie jeden mężczyzna zatrzymałby się na ulicy i spojrzał na twoje przepiękne zdjęcie. Też zaskoczenie z mojej strony, bo nie spodziewałam się tak dobrego zdjęcia po tobie. Melody: Wybacz mi, skarbie, ale wyglądasz jak plastik, naprawdę! Pustka w głowie i na twarzy też wyglądasz, jakbyś nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Twoja fryzura może jest oryginalna, ale jak dla mnie i tak jesteś jedną z głupich blondyneczek, które myślą, że mogą zostać modelkami, tylko za swoją urodę. Mamy już i tak zbyt dużo blondynek i nie potrzebujemy ich więcej... Pearl: O matko, wyglądasz strasznie. Jesteś sztuczna, nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Co ciekawe, jako pierwsza z dziewczyn, które dotąd oglądaliśmy, masz otwarte usta. xDD Ale to żaden atut. Niestety, zaskoczenie in minus. A szkoda, mogło być znacznie lepiej. Vera: Ode mnie w każdym razie 5,5! ;) Melody: 2,5... Pearl: 1,5! :D Pamela wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Poprosimy Shyne! Shyne podeszła do jury. Vera: A oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Shyne pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Vera: Nie wiem, jakoś nie przekonujesz mnie na tym zdjęciu, ale zdjęcie jest ładne. W każdym razie wydajesz jakbyś nie myślała i czekała na kogoś... na kogo czekasz xD. W każdym razie nie wiem, ale to na pewno nie jest moje ulubione zdjęcie i oczekiwałem czegoś więcej. Pearl: Wcale nie jest tak źle. Aczkolwiek mogłaś się dużo bardziej postarać. Świetnie uchwyciłaś swoje włosy, ogromny atut tego zdjęcia. Cała reszta nie robi na mnie wrażenia, ale serio, chętnie zobaczyłabym cię w następnym odcinku. Oby ci się udało, wierzę w ciebie. Melody: O nie, znowu blondynka! Zdjęcie jest ładne i nieco zachwycające. Jednak martwi mnie to, że nie wyróżniłabyś się z tłumu dziewczyn i nie jesteś zbyt rozpoznawalna. Wyglądasz przeciętnie, a szkoda, bo zdjęcie poprzez swoją prostotę naprawdę mi się podoba... Vera: Dam ci 4. Melody: Też daje 4. Pearl: A ja 4,5. Shyne wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Poprosimy Stephanie. Stephanie podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Stephanie. Zdjęcie Stehpanie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|400px Melody: Wow, zdjęcie jest naprawdę zaskakujące! Chyba byłaś w poprzedniej edycji, ale jeszcze mnie wtedy nie było w jury, więc nie wiem, za co wyleciałaś. Nie wyglądasz jak plastik, wygladasz jak rasowa modelka, ale przez twoją karnację, niektórzy mogą wziąć ciebie za kogoś kim nie jesteś, co jest twoim dużym problemem... Pearl: Genialnie! Wyglądasz jak prawdziwa modelka, można na ciebie patrzeć i patrzeć i nigdy mi się nie znudzisz. *-* Masz duży potencjał. Sądzę, że możesz nam pokazać dużo więcej i zachwycisz wszystkich na całym świecie. Na to czekam. Kto wie, może będę ci kibicować? ^^ Vera: Uwielbiam to! naprawdę to zdjęcie jest piękne i razem z Ashley zrobiłaś wielkie postępu po ostatnim cyklu, w którym odpadłaś zaraz na castingach, ale teraz? Nie no cudowne zdjęcie, cudowna poza, cudowna twarz i cudowne włosy! Nie przeszkadza mi nawet fakt, że mamy tyle blondynek na castingach! A ocenki... Melody: 4,5... Vera: 6! Pamela: 6. Stephanie wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Następna, Susan! Susan podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Susan pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Vera: Mamy przed nami drugą Julie. To zdjęcie jest ładne, ale w sumie ile można oglądać te same typy urody? Szukamy czegoś oryginalnego i niepowtarzalnego więc niestety, ale... to zdjęcie jest nudne, chodź ładne. Niestety zgubi cię chyba tutaj twoja uroda... Melody: No i kolejna blondynka... Ile was tam jeszcze jest?! Przepraszam cię, ale naprawdę mnie to już trochę drażni... Przejdźmy do zdjęcia! Ładne, spokojne i proste, ale wciąż ładne. Chciałabym, abyś przeszła dalej, ale jest was dość dużo, więc nie wiem czy masz zbyt duże szanse na pokonanie reszty... Pearl: Hmmm, powiedzmy, że mi się podoba. Nie jesteś jakąś nadzwyczajną osobą, ale masz w sobie dużo wdzięku. Cieszę się. No i masz takie rozmarzone oczka, tak jakbyś chciała wygrać ten program. *_* Nie wiem czy ci się uda, ale mierz wysoko. Nawet jeśli nie trafisz na księżyc, będziesz wśród gwiazd. : D Vera: Daje ci 3. Melody: A ja 4. Pearl: Ja również dam ci 4. Susan wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Teraz poprosimy Svetlanę. Svetlana podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... Zdjęcie Svetlany pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|400px Vera: Nie. Wystarczy mi blondynek na całe życie! x_x Melody: O nie! Po prostu nie! Jak patrzę na to zdjęcie to widzę UFO. Naprawdę! Choć twoje oczy są ładne i ciekawe, to reszta sprawia, że nie mam ochoty patrzeć dłużej na to zdjęcie... Pearl: Wyglądasz jak tania kukiełka, która nie potrafi myśleć o sobie i wykonuje polecenia innych. Jeśli jesteś taka naprawdę, to nie wróżę ci SVETLANEJ przyszłości. Widzę cię na straganie wśród takich właśnie kukiełek. Możesz je nawet sprzedawać, ale nie idź drogą modelingu. Przykro mi. Vera: Cóż... 1. Pearl: 1. Melody: 1... ;) Svetlana wróciła do dziewczyn. '''Vera: Teraz poprosimy Triennie. Triennie podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej Triennie. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Triennie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|right|400px Vera: Kocham twoją urodę. Kocham twoje jasne oczy i kontrastujące z nimi włosy. To bardzo dobre połączenie. Dodatkowo jeszcze twój uśmiech i oczko, któe poszczasz do widzów. Bardzo mi się to podoba. Cóż. Kocham twoją urodę i to zdjęcie. Pearl: Piękne! Genialne! Świetnie! Lovki! Kocham! Jesteś świetna! Bajka! Faworytka! Wygraj, błagam! Mogłabym tak mówić i mówić, ale program pewnie by się skończył, albo by mnie wywalili... W każdym razie wyglądasz tak mrocznie, tak świetnie i te cudowne serduszko na policzku! Meeeega! Melody: Ciekawa i unikalna dziewczyna! Twoje włosy są piękne, choć to serduszko pod okiem jest tandetne i głupie... A co do twojego zdjęcia, to trochę przesadziłaś z tym zamkniętym okiem, ale to chyba dlatego, że chciałaś się jakoś wyróżnić, choć niepotrzebnie, bo jak już stoisz, to wyglądasz zniewalająco... Vera: Okej, to oceny. Pearl: 6! Melody: 5. '''Vera: A ode mnie 5,5! ;) Triennie wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: I czas na ostatnią... Violę! Viola podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie.'' Zdjęcie Violi pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|400px Vera: Podoba mi się twój nieco wyniosły wzrok, który mi do tej pozy bardzo pasuję. Naprawdę mimo, że moi współjurorzy zaraz zhejcą to zdjęcie to mi naprawdę się podoba! Jest takie wynosłe, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Masz piękne włosy i piękny kolor oczu! Melody: Jesteś taka ładna i oryginalna, a ta mina moim zdaniem nadaje zdjęciu charakterek... Chociaż może nie taki miałaś cel, to ja i tak polubiłam to zdjęcie xD Pearl: Jesteś taaaaka nudna. Prawie zasypiam jak ciebie widzę. Wydaje mi się, że ktoś cię zmusił, żebyś pokazała się w tym programie. To zupełnie bezsensu, nie pasujesz tu ani trochę. Zajmij się czymś ciekawszym, najwyraźniej moda ci nie służy. Ale masz piękne ruuuude włosy. <3 To tyle. Vera: I ostatnie ocenki dzisiaj. Melody: 4. Pearl: 2,5. Vera: 5. ;) Viola wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Okej... teraz jury musi się naradzić i podliczyć głosy publiczności... Dziewczyny zeszły z wybiegu i opuszczały panel. Panel, Narada Jury 250px Vera: Okej... więc kto znajdzie się w finałowej 12? Jury przeglądało zdjęcia. Vera: Jak dla mnie to niedopuszczalne... Melody: Mi się tam podoba. Pearl: Mi podoba się to! :D Po chwili stażysta przyniósł wyniki. Vera: Mhm... Vera przekazała wyniki dalej. Melody: Decydujemy się na 13? Pearl: A po co? <3 Vera: Wiesz... tam mało jej zabrakło... Pearl: Nie, 12 wygląda ładniej... ;) Po pół godzinie narady Vera miała przygotowane dyplomy. Panel, Eliminacja 250px Dziewczyny stały już na wyznaczonych miejscach. Były ustawione ponownie w trzech szeregach i każda nerwowo przebierała nogami. Vera: Witajcie... Vera stała z dyplomami przed stołem jury. Vera: Mam przed sobą 28 utalentowanych i pięknych dziewczyn, ale przejść dalej może tylko... 12. Dziewczyny nerwowo wpatrywały się w Verę. Vera: Pierwszy dyplom tego wieczoru dostaję... Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: Niang!!! (5,3425) Niang podeszła do Very. Vera: Zdobyłaś najlepszą średnią ze wszystkich i tym samym jako pierwsza wędrujesz do Domu Modelek. Niang: Dziękuje! To wiele dla mnie znaczy! Niang zeszła z dyplomem z wybiegu w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu. Vera: Kolejną przepustkę do domu modelek dostaje... Triennie! (5,305) Triennie pisnęła i podbiegła do Very. Triennie: Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! <3 Vera podała jej dyplom. Vera: Gratuluję. Zabrakło ci dosłownie tak mało by być pierwsza! Dosłownie tak mało... Triennie cały czas uśmiechała się. Triennie: Ja w to dalej nie wierzę! Triennie stanęła obok Niang i przytuliła ją. Vera: Kolejna dziewczyna, która może już wybierać pokój w domu modelek to... Dramatyczna Muzyka. Vera: Stephanie! (5,26) Stephanie uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do Very. Vera: Ostatnio odpadłaś na tym etapie, a teraz? Jesteś w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Stephanie: To cudowne uczucie... Stephanie rozpłakała się. Stephanie: Teraz pokażę siostrze, że wcale nie jestem gorsza! Vera przytuliła Stephanie. Vera: Jak dla mnie nigdy nią nie byłaś. Stephanie stanęła obok Triennie. Vera: Czwarta do programu wchodzi... Ashley! (5,195) Ashley odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Ashley: Dziękuję, teraz mogę odetchnąć z ulgą. Vera: Marzenia się jednak spełniają... ostatnio wyleciałaś ze Stephanie, a teraz razem będziecie rywalizować o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Ashley: Wiem, ale cieszę się, że z nią będę rywalizować. Ashely wzięła dyplom, podeszła koło Stephanie i ją uściskała. Vera: Piąta do domu modelek dostaje się... Ebony! (4,955) Zdziwiona Ebony podeszła do Very. Ebony: Wow... nie spodziewałam się... Vera wręczyła Ebony dyplom. Vera: Jesteś piękna i oryginalna! Zasługiwałaś na to! Ebony uśmiechnęła się i stanęła obok Ashley. Vera: Kolejna do domu modelek wchodzi... Christina! (4,7325) Christina krzyknęła i podeszła do Very. Vera: Gratulacje... Vera wręczyła Christinie dyplom. Vera: Przeszłaś castingi! Christina: Tak! Dzięki!!! :D Christina stanęła obok Ebony. Vera: Siódma... Zbliżenie na dziewczyny. Vera: ... do programu Total Drama Island's Next Top Model wchodzi... JoJo! (4,6025) JoJo zbiegła do Very. JoJo: Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! <3 JoJo zaczęła ściskać Verę. Vera: Gratuluję... JoJo uwolniła z uścisku Verę, a ta wręczyła jej dyplom. Vera: Witaj w programie! :3 JoJo zjadła dyplom i stanęła przed Niang. Vera: Następna do programu wchodzi... LORINE! (4,4625) Lorine w euforii podeszła do Very. Lorine: Nie wierzę! Marzenia się jednak spełniają! Vera wręczyła jej dyplom. Vera: Gratuluję. Wiedz jednak, że walka dopiero się zaczęła! ;) Lorine stanęła obok JoJo. Vera: Następna do domu modelek dostaje się... Britney! (4,43) Zdziwiona Britney podeszła do Very. Vera: Czeka cię cieżka praca nad sobą. Poradzisz sobie? Britney: Na pewno! Briteny odebrała dyplom i stanęła obok Lorine. Vera: Zostały nam już tylko trzy miejsca, a cały czas mamy aż tutaj 19 dziewczyn, które jeszcze żyją nadzieją... Zbliżenie na dziewczyny. Vera: Ale na pewno, kolejna do programu przechodzi... Maddie! (4,4275) Maddie uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do Very. Vera: Zabrakło ci tak malutko do Britney! Ale w każdym razie... jesteś w programie. Maddie: To super! :D Maddie odebrała dyplom i stanęła obok Britney. Vera: Dwa miejsca... a przed ostatnie miejsce w domu modelek wędruje do... Shyne! (4,11) Shyne odetchnęła z ulgą i podeszła do Very. Shyne: Myślałam, że zajmę trochę lepsze miejsce! ;) Vera: Zajęłaś 11 miejsce, ale na 28 możliwych! Gratuluję i walcz teraz by się utrzymać! Shyne: Będę! ;) Shyne odebrała dyplom i stanęła obok Maddie. Vera: W programie nie wszystko jest fair... Dziewczyny ze zdenerwowania przebierały w miejscu. Vera: A w domu modelek jest miejsce tylko dla jednej z was... Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: A ostatnia do domu modelek dostaje się... Zbliżenie na dziewczyny. Vera: ...ARI! (4,04) Ari zdziwiona podeszła do Very. Ari: Wow! *o* Vera: Gratuluję! <3 Ari odebrała dyplom i stanęła obok Shyne. Reszta dziewczyn płakała. Vera: Cóż... ciężko mi pożegnać 16 tak pięknych dziewczyn... Naglę Vera wyciągnęła z za pleców ostatni dyplom. Vera: Bowiem mamy miejsce jeszcze dla jednej z was! Dziewczyny westchnęły. (pokój zwierzeń)Margaret: Błaaaagam! (pokój zwierzeń)Angelika: Jeżeli to nie będę ja to ten program nie wie co stracił! Vera: Trzynaste... Dramatyczna Muzyka. Vera: ...i już naprawdę ostatnie miejsce... Zbliżenie na dziewczyny, które czekały na werdykt. Vera: ...wędruje do... Zbliżenie na dziewczyny, które miały zagwarantowane miejsca w finale. ... ... ... ... Vera: ...VIOLI! (3,9925) Viola pisnęła i zapłakana podeszła do Very. Vera: Tak mało brakowało ci do 4, że grzechem byłoby cię nie wpuścić do show! Zasługiwałaś na to! Viola: Nie wiem jak mam dziękować za to! Viola przytuliła się do Very. Kiedy ją puściła otrzymała dyplom i stanęła obok Ari. Vera: Cóż... niestety, ale waszą 15 muszę pożegnać. Vera po kolei zaczęła żegnać dziewczyny, które nie weszły. Vera: Pamiętajcie... nie rezygnujcie z marzeń. Ashley i Stephanie nie zrezygnowały i teraz dostały się do programu! Alfie pierwsza wybiegła ze studia, a za nią 14 która się nie dostała. (pokój zwierzeń)Alfie: I co ja teraz powiem w Azerbejdżanie?! :< Vera podeszła do finałowej 13. Vera: I kto teraz dostanie się na szczyt i zostanie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Cała trzynastka szczęśliwa podniosła ręce do góry. Vera: Szykuje się naprawdę dobry cykl Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... nie zmarnujcie tego, bo... już wkrótce zacznie się prawdziwa gra!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Stephanie: Nie wierzę... naprawdę nie wierzę, że tutaj jestem! (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: Nie można się poddawać... W tle dziewczyny przytulały się i gratulowały sobie. Vera stała na końcu wybiegu. Vera: Znaleźliśmy tegoroczne modelki... Niang, Triennie, Stephanie, Ashley, Ebony, Christina, JoJo, Lorine, Britney, Maddie, Shyne, Ari i Viola udadzą się teraz do domu modelek i przygotują się na ich największą przygodę życia. Do Very dołączyły Melody i Pearl. Vera: Komu się uda? Melody: Kto nie poradzi sobie z presją? Pearl: I ostatecznie kto zostanie kolejną Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Vera: Już wkrótce.. Zaciemnienie. GRATULUJE, ŻE UDAŁO WAM SIĘ DOJŚĆ AŻ TUTAJ! :D PRZESYŁAJCIE WASZE KOLEJNOŚCI I KOMENTUJCIE!!! W KOLEJNYM ODCINKU METAMORFOZY! ^_^ Koniec Odcinka. Viola Shot.png| Viola Trienniee Shot.png| Triennie Svetlana Shot.png| Svetlana Susan Shot.png| Susan Stephanie Shot.png| Stephanie Shyne Shot.png| Shyne Pamela Shot.png| Pamela Nina Shot.png| Nina Niang Shot.png| Niang Naomi Shot.png| Naomi Margaret Shot.png| Margaret Mara Shot.png| Mara Manali Shot.png| Manali Maddie Shot.png| Maddie Lorine Shot.png| Lorine Layla Shot.png| Layla JoJo Shot.png| JoJo Jaya Shot.png| Jaya Heidi Shot.png| Heidi Ebony Shot.png| Ebony Chuuk Shot.png| Chuuk Christina Shot.png| Christina Britney Shot.png| Britney Ashley Shot.png| Ashley Ari Shot.png| Ari Angelika Shot.png| Angelika Alfie Shot.png| Alfie Alex Shot.png| Alex Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2